


It will be Enough

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lady Satine Kryze, Minor Angst, Obi - Freeform, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Canon, Satine wears the pants obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine share their first kiss after the Venomite incident.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obitine - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	It will be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> For a prompt: obi wan and satine's first kiss and he freaks out about it

**[Rating: G] || fluff, first kiss.**

°|●*.•

 **“I** ’m sorry,”

“It’s alright.”

“I dropped you-”

“Obi,”

The Jedi Padawan looks up as the duchess-to-be’s hand lands on his cheek, calling his attention. “I said it’s alright.”

"You could have been hurt," he pushes, pulling his face away from her hand. "It's my job to protect you."

She sighs, and he can almost visualize the crease between her brows. "You did protect me, if it weren't for you, we'd both be much worse off from those Venomites. Now will you stop being ridiculous and let me take a look at your ankle?"

"I'm fine-"

"You twisted it when we fell, don't give me that." Her tone is stern, and he's forced to recognize she won't take no for an answer.

He tries anyways-- he's getting too attached, too drawn in by her. He needs to do something before this- this _crush_ gets out of hand. Before his Master's amused looks become a scolding tone and disappointment. "I can take care of it, my Lady."

As he looks up at her, he sees the sadness tinging her frown, and his heart aches.

"Let someone else take care of you for once, Obi," she gently orders, and he can't say no.

The padawan reluctantly gets up, wincing as he puts weight on his sprained ankle. It's worse than he thought.

A quick hobble takes him to Satine’s other side, where he can prop his injured foot up on the boulder next to the fallen tree trunk they've made their resting place. She helps him tug his boot off, and then clicks her tongue at the sight of the swollen joint underneath. They had to run together for quite some time after their nasty fall, which only worsened the injury.

Master Jinn left them to rest and recover here while he finds a suitable shelter for the night. Obi-Wan should be with him, but instead he's here, all because he couldn't watch where he was going. Some Padawan he's shaping up to be.

Satine helps him wrap a cold-set bacta strip around his ankle, then pull his boot back on to keep it from moving while the bacta does it's job. They'll need to get more soon, they're running low on supplies.

"I thought we were starting to get along," Satine says, her voice cutting like a vibroblade through his thoughts.

Obi-Wan blinks, surprised by the sudden dourness of her tone. "Aren't we?" He asks, suddenly unsure. He considers her a good friend already-- though it's hard to consider someone you've survived life-or-death situations with anything but a friend.

He'd like to think about her as more than that-- but no. Thinking too much about her, about how much he likes being close to her-- that's what made him fall in the first place. If his head had been on the mission, rather than the beautiful lady in his arms, he wouldn't have tripped.

He wouldn't have _hurt_ her.

The eye-roll Satine gives him could kill. "I don't know, Obi. You tell me, you're the one who keeps pulling away."

Heat rises to his cheeks, and he looks away again as he realizes what she's referring to. Not far from where his thoughts were, really. "I am just respecting your space, my Lady."

A frustrated noise hits his ears just before the Duchess-to-be grasps his chin and forces him to look at her. "Perhaps I don't _want_ you to."

"Lady Kryze-"

"Damnit Obi, call me Satine."

"... Satine-"

"Shut up."

Any protest Obi-Wan could have made is quickly smothered by lips against his.

It's like the world stops moving for a moment. He relaxes easily into it, not experienced enough to do much more than accept-- but then, Satine doesn't seem to know what to do either, just pressing their lips together and holding him in place by the front of his tunic.

Not that he's pulling away.

If Obi-Wan had to describe it... he would say that kissing Satine felt like finding his kyber crystal. Something in the galaxy around them just clicks into place, and the force around himbuzzes with happiness. He couldn't say who it belonged to-- him, her, or the force itself. It just feels _right_ , and he relaxes as little waves of joy and serenity wash over him.

It takes several seconds longer than it should for him to come back to his senses. He pulls back gently, too weak to tear himself away from her.

"Satine," he starts again, his heart pounding.

They shouldn't have done that. How could he allow it? How could he be so weak? Master Jinn will find out, he'll see again how unworthy Obi-Wan is... he'll be left here, like on Melida/Daan.

Would it be so terrible to stay here, if he's staying with Satine?

"Stop." She responds, tone firm still. She will make a wonderful Duchess, commanding authority already, at only 17.

"I haven't said anything," he protests, but it's weak. _He_ is weak.

"Stop _worrying_ , Obi." She specifies, her hand on his cheek again. He can't bring himself to pull away. "You think too much. A kiss won’t hurt anyone.”

How can she say that so easily? “A kiss alone, no,” he agrees, voice pained, “but what if I want more?” And he does-- he _does_ want more, and he thinks she does too.

Her hand stays steady on his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye. “We can’t have more, Obi.” She sounds sad, and he wishes he could take that away, protect her heart as he protects her physically. “You will be a great Jedi, I can’t hold you back from that. And I must repair Mandalore from the aftermath of this Civil War. I can’t do that with a Jedi by my side.”

He knows she’s right, but it still hurts. “I know that,” he says quietly, trying not to sound dejected. He knows she isn’t rejecting him, but that’s even more confusing-- they both want what they can’t have. “So we shouldn’t-”

She stops him with another kiss, this one quick, just a peck to his lips. “We can’t have more, Obi... but we can have this, for a little while.” She takes his hand, squeezing it tight. “It will have to be enough.”

He bites his lip, nodding though he knows it will never be enough. He squeezes her hand back, shifting closer to her as he gives in to the basic human need for contact and closeness. “It will be enough,” he says, as if that can make it true. “For now.”

She smiles, kissing his cheek before leaning against him. “For now,” she agrees, resting against his chest. Maybe someday they can have more-- someday when Mandalore is at peace, when he's older and has fulfilled his role as a Jedi.

He hopes so. He's never felt more right than he does now, by her side.

It will have to be enough, for now.


End file.
